


just sit back

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Humor, M/M, The Sign of Three Spoilers, this is really gay and dumb and i'll probably regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, okay," John says, trying to keep them both from laughing but still laughing anyway. "Okay. Okay, okay. 'S my turn to ask you the, uh, the--" He gestures wildly. "Thing. The ask thing. The truth or dare ask thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	just sit back

**Author's Note:**

> This all very short and very dumb and idk I promised myself I'd never do this bUT I have and now it is done. It's done. God help me.

"Okay, okay," John says, trying to keep them both from laughing but still laughing anyway. "Okay. Okay, okay. 'S my turn to ask you the, uh, the--" He gestures wildly. "Thing. The ask thing. The truth or dare ask thing."

Sherlock's still giggling a bit. "Fire away." 

John sits there, leaning forward, and pursing his lips. "Dare or dare?"

Sherlock bursts out laughing again. "'S not supposed to be that. It's _truth_ or dare."

"Yeah, 's what I said," John dismisses. "Truth or dare, that stuff."

Sherlock leans his head back. "Um...truth--no, no. Dare. I want a dare."

John blinks a couple times, thinking, and then points to him. "Have you ever pissed your pants?"

Sherlock shakes his head. "No, no, no." He laughs at the question a bit. "No. I said dare." He leans forward and taps John's head. "Think, John."

John nods and then stares off into space for a bit before a grin slowly forms on his face. "I got it! I got it. I got a hard one." He leans forward. "I dare you--" He pushes his index fingers into Sherlock's chest, making the detective fall back a bit. "--to kiss me." He grins. "Hah! Betcha didn't expect _that_."

Sherlock looks at him and frowns like John's just said that 2+2=5 or that the sky's green. "That's not hard," he argues. "'S easy. I've wanted to kiss you since..." He exhales loudly. "Since I dunno...forever, I think."

John's too drunk to be shocked, so instead he takes his glass of scotch and sits back, sipping it. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," his flatmate tells him, waving his hand this way and that. "I mean you can't see it, since I'm a genius and...and all. But yeah. You're a very kissable person. Deduced that right off the, um..." He searches for the word.

"Bat?"

He snaps and points to him. "Yes! Yes, bat. Right off the bat."

John sets the glass down and tries to keep looking at him straight. "Okay. Then kiss me. I dared you, you gotta do it. 'S da rules."

Sherlock raises an eyebrow. "Well, okay." He brings himself a bit closer and beckons John with his hand. "Come on, closer. Don't wanna stand up."

John sighs loudly, adjusting his position so that he is leaning towards the man across from him, hands on his knees. "Alright. Lay one on me." He closes his eyes and puckers his lips in a way that's almost comical.

Sherlock sways a bit before smirking and basically pitching forward onto John's lips, bringing his hands up on either side of his face to not sway to the side and fall, because he's been getting woozy with all the alcohol and now kissing John has just about done him in.

John makes a little noise in his throat and lifts his hands up from his knees, unsure of where to place them or how to place them until they settle somewhere in Sherlock's hair. He pulls him closer and opens his mouth a bit and the only thing he can think at this moment is something along the lines of _Damn, we should've done this sooner_.

The rest is quite sloppy, with either too much tongue or too little tongue and some groping here and there when the moment feels right. It's not neat and clean or anything, it's drunk and desperate and akin to something a teenager would do during the summer. But it's nice and definitely feels good--they can both vouch for that--and that's really all that matters.

Eventually they're reminded that air is a thing and that they need it, so they break apart. They've shifted somewhat, with Sherlock leaning back in his chair and John sprawled out on top of him. They catch their breath and once they do, they start to laugh until they're wheezing and John is pushing himself off of Sherlock.

"That," John states, "was pretty good. You're a good kisser."

Sherlock does a mock bow, which looks even more ridiculous because of the fact that he's sitting down. "A-Thank you."

John's eyelids droop a bit and he smirks. "Was I any good?"

"Better than I thought you would be," Sherlock admits. He grins lazily. "Ha. I kissed John Watson."

He points to Sherlock. "Ah, but don't tell anyone. People will um...will do the thing."

"Talk?"

"Yeah."

Sherlock shrugs with a sigh and pouts. " _Okay_." 

"Don't get all mopey."

"Well 'snot every day you kiss the love of your life," he answers, like it's a fact. Which, to him, it is.

John glares at him. "Not gonna tell anyone."

"Yes, yes. Fine."

They sit in silence for a bit, not continuing on because they've forgotten that they'd been playing truth or dare in the first place. Cars rush by, floorboards creak, and it's a comfortable sort of silence. Sherlock hates comfortable.

"Bored," he whines.

"Then do something."

"You do something," he retorts, and smiles like it's the best comeback he's ever dealt.

John looks around a bit and then back to Sherlock. "Ever played 'Who Am I?'"


End file.
